Another Full House
by Angelus1
Summary: A sequel to Sheryl Martin's Full House.


Title: Another Full House   
  
Author: Angelus  
  
E-mail: angelus1317@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: The X-Files  
  
Category: Humor. UST. Tiny bit o' An.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for ideas and imagery  
  
Summary: It'll give it away. Just read the Author's Notes.  
  
Spoilers: Vague mentions of Squeeze/Tooms.  
  
Archive: Anywhere, just let me know first.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The X-Files, Mulder, Scully, or Jackie. The X-Files, Mulder, and Scully   
are the property of CC, Fox, and 1013. Jackie is the property of Sheryl Nantus. Both have been   
used without permission. I apologize now.  
  
Author's Notes: While talented, well-respected, wonderfully prolific fanfic writer Sheryl Nantus   
and her husband Martin were...otherwise occupied, Mulder, Scully, and Jackie snuck out to spend   
the weekend at the house of their good friend Angelus. Angelus's journal during that...  
*interesting* weekend follows.  
  
Dedication: To my favorite "crazy Canuck", Jason. Canada kicks ass ("Says so on the T-shirt")  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Who are you?" "...Don't you ever do that to me again!"   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
DECEMBER 14, 2000; 5:13 P.M.  
  
They've only been here three hours, and already I'm getting abuse from Jackie about my   
tendency towards procrastination and/or self-criticism, which prevents me from posting every   
story I write. Now I know how Sheryl must feel. Literally. Bitch.  
  
10:27 P.M.  
  
After some painful physical abuse from Jackie when she saw my last entry, we all ordered   
pizza (we needed three of them to satisfy Mulder's huge appetite) and started a game of poker.   
After loosing last month's paycheck, I quit, and attempted to get some work done on my Dark Angel  
fic. They're still at it. This could be a *long* night.   
  
11:58 P.M.  
  
I was right. After getting next to no work done, I fell asleep at the desk, but was   
woken up by the phone. It was my neighbor, Mrs. Ritter, informing me that "that good-looking   
young man who came in earlier" was streaking across the courtyard. Interrogation revealed that   
the game had been changed from poker to Truth or Dare. I think I'll join now.  
  
DECEMBER 15, 2000; 2:34 P.M.  
  
Finally, some peace and quiet! I made Mulder, Dana, and Jackie take their impromptu   
snowball fight outside. Mulder started it (big surprise) when Jackie and Dana began insulting   
his ties. He opened the window and scooped up a handful of snow, made it into a snowball, and   
chucked it hard, aiming for Jackie. Except that it didn't hit Jackie. It hit a very expensive   
vase that I received as a birthday gift last year. Lucky for them, it didn't break, but they   
were regulated to the outdoors nonetheless.  
Anyway, to last night's Truth or Dare game. Well, it was fun to say the least. Let's   
see...Mulder and Jackie had some fun with whipped cream, much to my amusement and Dana's   
jealousy. She got her turn, though, when she and Mulder headed off into the closet for a round   
of Seven Minutes in Heaven. During those seven minutes, Jackie and I heard many unidentifiable,   
yet still suspicious-sounding moans, grunts, and groans. It almost sounded like something   
happening. Wishful thinking, though. We knew it was all an act when they came out wearing big   
grins instead of embarrassed smiles. Damn.  
There were alot of other amusing dares, like Dana kissing Jackie and Mulder pole-dancing   
my lamp. I pretty much just watched, except for prank-calling Skinner and lap-dancing Mulder. We   
fell asleep at about 3:00 while Jackie was in the middle of reciting from Romeo and Juliet to a   
half-dressed Mulder.  
Uh-oh, here they come. More later.  
  
7:16 P.M.   
  
We're going clubbing tonight. Mulder's showering. Oooh...let's not go there. Dana and   
Jackie claim to be watching TV, but all I hear is Jackie daring Dana to take a peek at Mulder.  
Oh, and in case you're wondering about the snowball fight; it started out as Mulder and   
Dana versus Jackie, but allies were shifted when Mulder realized that it would not be a wise move  
to anger a Dragon, so it turned into him and Jackie versus Dana. Dana won. So much for Jackie's   
superior strength and fighting skills.  
  
11:03 P.M.  
  
We're at the club now. Unfortunately, we made the mistake of letting Mulder choose the   
place. It's called "Exotic Fantasies." That should tell you alot right there. And...well, let's   
just say that clothing seems to be optional. Loud music, big dance floor, lots of alcohol,   
orgies...definitely more his speed than mine. Jackie's having fun tempting all the poor,   
weak-minded males in this place. Mulder and Dana have been out on the dance floor for a couple   
of hours now, hands all over the place. Right at this moment, all three of them are headed over   
to the bar for screwdrivers. None for me - I'm the designated driver. Plus, someone's gotta stay   
sober. When those three are drunk, there's no telling what they might do. So I decided to take a   
few minutes to make an entry - I brought my laptop with.   
Geez. And we say Mulder has no life.  
More later. I think it's time to go say hi to the hottie over there in the corner with   
the tight leather pants.  
Oh, and Dana didn't peek, but Jackie did. Mulder came out with threats to tell Marty and   
Skinner about the time she got so drunk that she ended up professing her undying devotion to an   
empty can of beer.  
  
DECEMBER 16, 2000; 3:24 A.M.  
  
I have never seen three people more drunk in my life. I finally managed to drag them   
home about an hour ago. There was no possible way to get them out of the car without hurting   
myself, so I left them in there. They'll wake up soon. Or at least Mulder will - he looked like   
he was just barely clinging to sleep.   
Oh, speak of the devil - I just heard the car door slam.  
  
3:45 A.M.  
  
Mulder *was* awake. Thankfully, the alcohol had worn off enough that he was able to help   
me get Dana and Jackie inside. The instant he hit the couch, he fell right back asleep like a   
little baby. Last I checked, Jackie was curled up on one end of the couch, Mulder and Dana on   
the other. Awww...  
  
4:57 A.M.   
  
The quiet didn't last long. Neither did the soberness. Jackie found an old bottle of   
Tequila in my refrigerator, and they're all drunk and playing strip poker. Dana and Jackie are   
winning. Lord help us all.  
  
5:34 P.M.  
  
What a wonderful way to spend my last day with Mulder, Jackie, and Dana. The strip poker   
game ended when Mulder was down to his last article of clothing - we all agreed that we'd rather   
not be blinded for life. They spent the rest of the day fighting monster hangovers. We're at the   
airport now - their plane leaves in half an hour. Jackie's trying to get ahold of Marty, and   
Mulder and Dana are deep in conversation about something or other. I've stopped trying to   
understand. Last time they burst out laughing and I asked what the joke was, it had something to   
do with liver-eating mutants. I didn't get it.  
  
7:03 P.M.  
  
Just got back from the airport. House is quiet - too quiet. I miss 'em already.  
  
~*~  
  
FIN  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
So, whaddaya think? Love it? Hate it? Praise, flames, questions and comments all go to:   
angelus1317@hotmail.com  
  



End file.
